


Jon Targaryen

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, R plus L equals J, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Lyanna and Rhaegar know of the war coming. What is there left for them to do but run to protect their heir.





	

Title: Jon Targaryen

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Lyanna/Rhaegar, and Robbert/Lyanna

Characters: Jon Snow, Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, Lyanna Stark, and Rhaegar Targaryen.

Summary: Lyanna and Rhaegar know of the war coming. What is there left for them to do then run to protect their heir.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Robert will kill him." Rhaegar stated. They both know it, Robert will kill him without a second thought.

Rhaegar watched as Lyanna gathered the small bundle into her arms carefully. She wore all black, the one color both Stark and Targaryen shared. Lyanna's beautiful long hair braided back into a simple braid. She now looked more the part of her nickname, she-wolf then before.

Turning around Lyanna placed the bundle into her wrap around her chest. "When do we leave?"

"At the last moon of the night. Do you still believe we shouldn't tell your brother?"

"No. King Robert will have him striped of his Lordship or worst. It's better if we leave before he finds out." Lyanna whispered as she gently touched her babe's cheek. Rhaegar smiled as he moved closer to stare down at his wife and son. "What is his name?"

"Jon Targaryen. We'll call him Jon Targaryen."

"My little prince and queen. No one will ever hurt you as long as I live." Rhaegar Targaryen whispered as he gathered Lyanna Stark and his son in his arms. Lyanna sighed glancing towards the rising moon, she prayed to the old gods and the new for her son's protection.


End file.
